They Never Asked
by deannaG
Summary: Max spends a little quality time with his aunts in Max Grows Up in the Rune Series part 19.


This fanfic was inspired by _**Malecfan27**_'s comment on **Robert is Lucky, He's Already Dead:**

_It would be cool to see Max training with his aunts._

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleven year old Max finishes his homework and puts everything in his backpack. With a flick of his hand, the backpack is gone. Max glances at his phone, he still has almost two hours until Alec is done for the day.

And it's Wednesday.

Max sighs as he walks away from the table and leaves the War Room. He walks down the hall and looks in the training room. Izzy and Clary are sparring with staffs.

Max walks in and sits on the floor by the wall.

Izzy sees an angle and takes out Clary's feet. Max giggles, "And Aunt Clary goes down."

Clary gets to her feet and rolls her eyes, "We're not keeping score."

Max giggles, "Yeah okay."

Izzy laughs, "Ignore him."

Clary nods as they spar.

A few minutes later, Clary sees an advantage and knocks Izzy to her feet. Max giggles, "And now it's even."

Izzy stands up, "Don't you have homework to do?"

Max giggles, "All done."

"Don't you have runes to learn?"

Max shakes his head sadly, "It's Wednesday."

Izzy laughs, "Poor you."

Aunt Clary looks from one to the other, "Am I missing something?"

Izzy smiles, "Magnus got pissed that Max was coming home every day with a new rune for Alec to teach him to draw, so he limited Max, to Tuesdays and Thursdays only, for rune learning."

Max sniffs, "Bad Poppa."

Clary laughs, "That's funny." Izzy nods.

Max sticks his tongue out at them, "Rude."

Izzy walks over to the equipment wall. She grabs a staff and walks over to Max. She drops the staff at Max's feet, "Rude is laughing at us. Here."

Max eyes the staff, "And?"

"Get off your butt and join us."

"Me?"

"No, our other nephew sitting on the floor."

Max looks around, "I'm your only nephew, Aunt Izzy." Clary laughs.

Izzy shakes her head and grabs his arm, "Let's go funny boy."

Max giggles as he gets to his feet, holding the staff. He follows Izzy to where Clary is standing.

Izzy gets Max in position then picks up her staff, "We'll take it slow so that we won't hurt you."

Max smiles, "Thank you, Aunt Izzy."

Max is only eleven but he's as tall as his aunts. After ten minutes he's easily defending himself against both women. In fact, he knocks them off their feet more than they can upend him.

After a half hour or so, Max sees, out the corner of his eye, Alec walking into the training room. His father is in sweatpants and a tank top. He walks over to the equipment wall and gets a staff. He walks over to them, but doesn't stand by Max. Instead he stands in between the two women.

Max concentrates on his aunts, and tries to avoid his father. Max knocks down Clary, then Izzy. He takes a deep breath and faces his father. Alec easily knocks him down after ten minutes.

Alec pokes Max in the side with the staff and Max giggles, "Daddy, stop."

Alec smiles, "Did you tell your aunts you've been training?'

Izzy stands up, "Are you kidding me?"

Max giggles, "They never asked."

Clary stands, "You little sneak."

Max giggles, "Rude."

Izzy pokes him with her staff, "Bad Max."

"Bad Aunt Izzy."

"You are not my favorite nephew any more."

Max giggles as he stands, "Silly Aunt Izzy." He kisses her cheek.

She sniffs, "That isn't going to change my mind."

He hugs her, "I love you."

Clary laughs, "Izzy, you can't stay mad at him."

Izzy hugs him, "No I can't. I'm weak."

Max giggles, "You are my favorite aunt."

Clary raises an eyebrow, "Hey, what about me?"

Max lets Izzy go and walks over to Clary. He hugs her tight and whispers in her ear, "I only said that to make her feel good. YOU are my favorite aunt."

Alec laughs, "Max, behave yourself."

Max looks at his father, "What?'

"Don't what me, blueberry. You're a con artist."

Max giggles as he walks over to Alec, "You're my favorite father." He hugs Alec.

"That's for damn sure." Everybody laughs as Magnus joins them. "I never had a chance."

Max giggles as he walks over to Magnus, "Poor unloved Poppa." He hugs Magnus.

Izzy laughs, "It's almost time for us to hit the streets."

Clary nods, "Yes, we learned our lesson, don't trust giggling blue warlocks."

Max giggles, "You hurt me, Aunt Clary."

"Oh, was I talking about you?" She kisses his forehead, "Later."

"Bye, Aunt Clary." With a wave, she leaves the training room.

Izzy nods, "Yes, that was today's lesson."

Max smiles as he takes the staffs back to the wall. He walks back and hugs Izzy, "I had fun."

She laughs, "You are too much." She kisses his forehead, "Bye."

"Bye Aunt Izzy."

Alec laughs, "Max, your aunts are on to you."

Max smiles, "They didn't ask."

Magnus laughs, "That's your defense?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay." He puts his arms around Alec's waist and pulls him close, "I know something I would love to get on."

Alec's eyes widen as he says, "Magnus" and Max screams "Poppa".

Magnus kisses Alec, then smiles, "What?"

Max shakes his head, "We are in the Institute."

Magnus winks at his son, "That never stopped us."

Max covers his ears, "No fathers' sex zone, Poppa."

Alec shakes his head, "Magnus, have pity on our son."

Magnus kisses him, "It's your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"I do love seeing you in sweats and a tank top." He purrs, "I love it even more when you aren't wearing sweats and a tank top."

Max opens a portal, "I'm going home." He leaves muttering to himself, "Poppa can't keep his hands off Daddy for two freaking minutes."

Magnus laughs as Alec shakes his head, "You're traumatizing our son."

"I can't help it, if I find my husband sexy."

"Sure you can."

Magnus shakes his head, "No, I really can't." He kisses Alec, "How about some 'us' time before dinner?"

Alec smiles, "You know, you owe Max for this."

Magnus nods, "We'll pick up a gallon of strawberry ice cream for him."

Alec kisses him, "Deal."

"Hmm, excellent." He kisses Alec's neck runes.

"My office."

"Perfect."

Hand in hand they walk to the elevators.

_**the end**_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Did somebody order a little sexiness with their fluff?


End file.
